


The Code On My Skin

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Cybernetic!Obi-Wan, Cybernetics, I live for cat ears okay?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, but it's more medical mild and glosses over it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: As Obi-Wan looks himself over in the fresher mirror he laments on how he's come to look so different since the order dissolved and remade itself. He too has been remade.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Piranha at archiveofourown.org/users/PIRANHA for this cute and glorious art that lead to this fic. Follow Pira over on tumblr too.  
> piranhainallcaps.tumblr.com  
> ❤

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror, back turned to his reflection and looked over his shoulder to see where his humanity ended and his entity began. His right arm was unwrapped, showing off the deep scar tissue that had been the end of his arm for so long. Now it was durasteel coloured a metallic pearlescent mixed with duraglass that showed the liquid energy crystal flowing through it. If he turned his arm just right he could see the coolant system just above his elbow where his tricep would have been. He was glad that there was a pair of small covers at the back that opened where they concealed the small screws that held together some of the parts in his arm. It was the same at his bicep and his inner wrist, two separate covers for the screws. His hand however couldn’t be afforded the covereings to the engineered parts, too many moving sections that needed to be cleaned out too often to keep the coverings in place. 

Obi-Wan’s nose scrunched when his eyes trailed up from the fitted socket for his cybernetic arm to see where code had been burned into his skin and muscle like a living tattoo, discoloured and slightly raised from the accident. A cyborg and it’s own lightsaber extension had attempted to kill Qui-Gon a few years ago, with Obi-Wan having jumped in the way to keep his master from dying at the hand of the red and almost jagged looking blade. But now he has cybernetic pieces to him. His arm, with the seared code into his body. Part of his right side ribs are metal and synthetic lung and muscle tissue. Skin that is slightly opaque as it’s more clear than his own skin tone. One of his ears is gone along with what can only be described as a hole in his head from the second swing of the double lightsaber. Obi-Wan had seared in pieces of code and lines that look like a motherboard all over him. Down the entire right side of his neck that connected to the lines of code from his right arm. And he had lines and code dancing down his right side to just below his right hip where the mess of scarring ended from his injuries. 

It was all worth it however when he knew that Qui-Gon had survived the fight. That his master and love had survived. He had suffered for it greatly, having taken as much damage as his body showed and then some physiological hits as well. He needed to come to terms with how his body now functioned, how the cybernetics were an extension of his body and not some useless garbage that had been attached to him. For one he no longer had to carry his saber by his belt as it now lived in his arm, attached to his arm inside a housing where bones used to be with a small connection that fed the saber with a charge of liquid energy crystals. The code on his body glowing with life when it was disconnected from him and instead in his hand or, sometimes, on the ground in some odd place along with his soft mint coloured robe. 

Along with the new augments in his arm he had a couple others. One such augmentation was the very obvious connection of ears to his skull. Not just any ears either, he picked out cat ears both for the aesthetic and to avoid any ports having to be surgically placed into the base of his skull or his neck. Both himself and Qui-Gon were not in favour of those open electrical outputs being put near living skin. So- extended ears that were in themselves hard wired into Obi-Wan’s brain to supplement for what he had lost with the swipe to his head when he faced that Sith. He had another cybernetic ear- a human one put in place of the missing one, fake skin and all, same level of hearing as his left ear. Another perk with his mechanical ears came the little flicks that normal cats have, calling them mini satellites as the synthetic ears moved with where he was intently listening. Qui-Gon liked to kiss them and watch in amusement as they fluttered quickly with the sensors picking up _too much_ sensation from the prickly whiskers and warm lips. However they were the prototype of the new synthetic augments, the older ones having been stable in their lack of movement and bulky looking. With Obi-Wan being so close to the newest prototype finishing he was the guinea pig, he had no real danger of having them as they weren’t as hard to attach in surgery. The downside was he took at least a year to get used to their quiet whirring atop his head, having to slowly compensate to tune that out and the movement where there was normally none. And then there were the ports at the base of each ear with soft rubber coverings to keep dirt and dust and liquids out. With that came the nuisance of having to go in every couple of months to have them checked out to make sure they were working at full capacity. 

His eyes were next to be fixed, having been compromised from the blow to his head. They decided to do both so as not to cause problems later on for Obi-Wan. As he looked at himself in the mirror he could see the faint ring of receptors around his iris to supplement his eyesight in one eye, the other was fully cybernetic with the colour a soft blue green. Nothing much was changed there as it was just to help his eyes and keep his vision at his near 100 percent, but on the plus side he didn’t need to wear glasses any more. Obi-Wan smiled to himself in the mirror then, happy to not need duraglass in front of his eyes, he was sick of them fogging up when he had tea. 

He watched as his ears turned to the sides, listening as Qui-Gon came up to the door and knocked. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes. I am.” Obi-Wan smiled to himself in the mirror, now facing himself fully and looking over his naked body. He had flaws, a lot more than before the fight. But as he grew away from that day he could start to love himself as Qui-Gon seemed to love him: wholly and entirely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon knew when Obi-Wan was lost in his own mind. It usually happened after a long mission or when he had had a hard day and secluded himself to the fresher for a shower. Qui-Gon knew that it was one of those days. However as he called for his love through the fresher door he was happily greeted with Obi-Wan’s voice, strong as ever. He was pleased with the sure sound of Obi-Wan’s answering voice. 

He only had to wait a moment before the door opened to show that Obi-Wan was naked and gently looking himself over, side to the mirror and his arm retreating from having unlocked the door. Qui-Gon made sure to gauge Obi-Wan’s mood before letting his eyes roam over soft and pale skin, freckles adorning his love’s body like constellations. A small white- almost blue- tattoo sat high upon Obi-Wan’s right shoulder, the ink suffused with black light ink.  _ Mainframe _ . 

Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself as he stepped into the humid space of the fresher, he needed to press a gentle kiss to that light sprawling script. 

Obi-Wan snorted softly when he saw Qui-Gon quickly press into the room and lean down slightly to go straight for his own tattoo. He added on a soft sniff of air as Qui-Gon’s facial hair tickled his sensitive skin. “Sap.”

“Mhm. Your sap, my love.” Qui-Gon let his words brush against Obi-Wan’s skin, painting his pale shoulder in warm exhales and gentle caresses of a hot mouth and scratchy, grey hair. “I see you aren’t inside your head at the moment. Care to explain?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, looked from the mirror where all he could see was the messy silver mass of a bun and the back of Qui-Gon’s head, to the man’s closed eyes a bit too close to be clear near Obi-Wan’s neck. He shook his head in answer. “No. It just seems to be a good day is all.” He paused and closed his own eyes when Qui-Gon hummed, moving up Obi-Wan’s shoulder to the muscle in his neck. He tilted his head to allow Qui-Gon access. “I don’t have many of those but today is one I suppose.”

Obi-Wan could hear the slightly wet sounds of Qui-Gon’s kisses and feel the shivery sensation that the scratch of Qui-Gon’s facial hair gave him. It was heaven even if he was starting to sweat in the damp room after a hot shower. He took a deep breath and let it out, body following the movement to relax his stress tight muscles and tired joints. “I can’t really breathe freely in here you know.” He teased his love. 

“Yes dear. We shall take this into our room then dear.”

“Cheeky.” Obi-Wan shot back with a soft moan. Qui-Gon tugged his hair lightly as he backed up to leave the tiled space. 

Qui-Gon chuckled softly as he turned to give Obi-Wan some privacy as he went back to drying off before he became distracted. Even if Obi-Wan’s good days were a seldom occurrence, the neutral days were also a blessing. 

Qui-Gon’s own body had been through some part of the hell that Obi-Wan had been through. His jaw had some scarring from a couple nics too close for comfort over that battle. He lost his left pinkie and a good part of his hand where the pinkie met his palm and down to an inch above his wrist. His chest was split open, ribs sliced into, a lung cut slightly. His shoulder dislocated on the left side, the same side his hand was cut through. He was a bit of a mess to say the least. But nothing compared to his Obi-Wan. 

He didn’t want a cybernetic attachment for his hand, he just let them implant a soft silicone layer of skin like material over his wound, making sure he could still use his hand. His jaw was fine save for a clean and thin scar going from where his jaw hinged to his chin and hooking back up his jaw slightly. It left his beard patchy, along with pulling his jaw tight sometimes. It was his chest that became interesting. His ribs had a good chunk missing from three of them on his left side and part of his sternum was burned away. The missing bone was filled in with a gold looking metal and a harder type of rubber like cartilage. It let him breath, keeping his chest light weight in order for his new lung to work alongside his organic one. On especially cold nights it’s easy to hear the soft hum and whir of the dual pumps working to keep him breathing. The gold they fitted his ribs with had a small carving in the top one, a little blocky and rough lined heart that had been traced from a letter Obi-Wan had written to him after his knighting. A confession actually. And Qui-Gon wanted that shaky doodle to be embedded into his chest so he could keep Obi-Wan with him always. 

Next he needed the cavity that the saber strike left him with to be covered. A clear duragel about a half inch thick connected to his skin, stretching and compressing along with his chest as he took shallow, then deep, breaths in the recovery unit. He got used to the odd dura gel graft. It didn’t take long for him to barely know it was there, especially when he saw what Obi-Wan had been through both in injury and surgery. 

“Now I believe you’re lost in your head.” Obi-Wan’s voice was a balm to him, washing the memories down the drain of his mind and being replaced by the gentle warmth that Obi-Wan caused at all times. “Root yourself here with me Qui, we’re far away from that time now. Let us not waste the evening dwelling on what may have been.” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to invade Qui-Gon’s space, pressing fully to Qui-Gon’s back and pressing his forehead to the bright violet tunic that Qui-Gon loved. 

The sleeves had long been ripped and then cut off, the sash was a bit frayed from constant fiddling. But it had been a gift from Tahl as a joke that ended up being an at home staple and sometimes a workout choice on especially warm days in the temple. Qui-Gon adored it.

“Let’s get your hair out of those pins and tie, I want to indulge myself if you’ll let me?”

Qui-Gon was almost in a rush to sit on their bed, happy to let Obi-Wan play with his silvery mane at any time he wished.

“Settle down love. We have a few hours before it may be time to think about sleep.”

Qui-Gon laughed softly, eyes crinkling as he watched Obi-Wan slowly slink from where he was left in the middle of their room to crawling onto their bed and behind Qui-Gon. “Big lazy lion you are.”

“Your big lazy-” Qui-Gon yawned. “Lion. Oh- pardon me love.”

“If you fall asleep do you want me to wake you?”

“Yes please. You know how lovely it is to have your hair played with. But I wouldn’t want to miss- other things that are lovely to play with.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Relax.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
